jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ToothlessandHiccup/Może i nasze rodziny są wrogami, ale ja cię kocham.
No to na początek : -będzie pisany z perspektywy Astrid (znowu) -Dzieje się w czasach wikingów -Astrid i Czkawka sie nie znają - ich rodziny ze sobą walczą -Astrid nie mieszka na Berk tylko na swojej wyspie z ojcem -Astrid jest córką Ateny -wyspa astrid leży w pobliżu Grecji -Czkawka mieszka na Berk -są smoki -Na Berk wszyscy mają smoki Czkawka ma Szczerba Rozdział 1 -Ale tato dlaczego ja to musze robić?! Przecież wiesz że taka nie jestem! Nie umiem oszukiwać ludzi!-krzyknełam - Oj tam oj tam córcia przesadzasz. Poradzisz sobie oni są głupsi od buta-odpowiedział wysoki meżczyzna o blond włosach -ugh... czasem myśle że powinnam uciec...-odpowiedziałam, no to drugie powiedziałam szeptem - Co tam mamroczesz? -Nic nic, nie ważne...., a teraz pozwolisz że pójde się przejść nad morze - posłałam mu wymuszony uśmiech Poszłam więc tam gdzie....zaraz zaraz wy nawet nie wiecie kim ja jestem, no więc od czego by tu zacząć...? A mam! Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson i mam 17 lat. Mam blond włosy takie jak mój tata...mamy nigdy nie poznałam ponieważ jest ona boginią a ja półbogiem tak wiem dziwne... ale to prawda.Dobra chyba tylko o mnie wam wystarczy? Wiecie czemu nie za bardzo dogaduje się z tatą? Ponieważ jest on uparty i pokłucony z inną wyspą zwaną Berk. Nie wiem o co poszło ale ten konflikt trchwa już od 15 lat. Kiedyś jak miałam 2 latka to tam byłam. Poznałam wtedy kilkoro dzieci z tamtej wyspy....nagle zaatakowały smoki i ludzie z mojej wyspy zamiast pomóc tamtym to uciekli i podbno o to jest konflikt....Na dodatek jeszcze za tydzień mam tam wyjechać i zabić wodza wyspy... tak to pomysł mojego ojca :/ Ja naprawde nie potrafie, jeszcze żeby tego było mało to musze rozkochać w sobie jego syna...ugh... a co jeśli to jakiś pasztet? Albo gorzej jeśli jest przystojny i tez się w nim zakocham? Moje rozmyślania trchwały aż do rana...tak spedziłam całą noc w lesie.... klawiatura mi przestaje dzialac dopisze cos pozniej Nad ranem gdy się przebudziłam strasznie bolały mnie plecy. -Ała moje plecy...-syknełam z bólu i powoli wstałam. Usłyszałam dziwne ryki... Poszłam za dźwiękiem.... był coraz głośniejszy jakby.....ryk smoka? Ale jeszcze takiego nie słyszałam. Podeszłam jeszcze kilka metrów bliżej i co widze? Smoka a jakiego no można tylko zgadywać... Wygląda jak nocna furia ale jest bardziej...ma więcej kolców? słyszałam kiedyś o tym gatunku zaraz zaraz....sand wraith! Tak to napewno...no chyba...on? Ale dlaczego nie chcesz odlecieć? Mądrzejszy człowiek odwróciłby się pewnie i uciekł, ale ja byłam ciekawa co to za dziwne stworzenie.....podeszłam do smoka był czarny jak noc i miał plamiki i brzuch koloru krwisto czerwonego.....był prześliczny! -Szkoda że jesteś niebezpieczny...ale zaraz ty masz coś ze skrzydłem ...moge zobaczyć?-wyciągnełam ręke, ale sand zawarczał.... próbowałam dalej ponieważ jak ja mu nie pomoge to on najprawdopodobniej zginie. Wkońcu smoczysko mi zaufało i dało dotknąć swojej mordki....- no widzisz nie było tak strasznie, a teraz zobaczymy co stało ci się w to skrzydło. Powoli dotknęłam jak się potem okazało złamanego skrzydła-smok zasyczał z bólu... -Przepraszam-szepnełam-Bedzie dobrze musi być.... Dobra teraz zostań tu okej nie ruszaj się stąd zaraz wróce.... Smok popatrzył na mnie z miną " serio jak niby mam gdzieś sobie pójść ze złamanym skrzydłem" ale ostatecznie kiwnął głową na tak Pobiegłam więc szybko do wioski gdzie wziełam kilka potrzebnych rzeczy tj. bandaze, dużą deske, i jakieś opatrunki bo smok był równiez w kilku miejscach zraniony. Chcecie dalszą część? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach